


Kiss Me On My Open Mouth

by fluorineandsilver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, Translock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorineandsilver/pseuds/fluorineandsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ftm!jim is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me On My Open Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> written for blood-and-confetti

It’s not as if it’s the first time Sebastian’s slept at Jim’s flat. They tend to work a lot of late nights, or Jim does, mostly by virtue of not getting out of bed before noon if he can help it. Sebastian comes over and acts as a sounding board for Jim’s ideas, and orders Thai food if Jim’s forgotten to eat again. He’s been passed out on Jim’s sofa at three in the morning more times than Jim can count. So why is he acting like this is strange? “I said, come sleep in the bed,” Jim repeats. “You keep getting scuff marks on the sofa leather.” Sebastian looks uncomfortable.

“I can take my shoes off,” he replies.

“Moran, don’t be ridiculous,” Jim says. “I’m inviting you to bed.” He crawls over, till he’s straddling Sebastian. Jim’s seen him looking; this honestly shouldn’t be this difficult. Sebastian swallows, and stares. ‘He’s afraid to turn me down,’ Jim thinks, gleeful. God, his discomfort is delicious.

“Boss…Jim, I’m not,” Sebastian glances up and down Jim’s body, despite himself. “I’m not gay. I can’t-” Jim laughs.

“That’s not a problem,” he says. Jim takes Sebastian’s hand and presses it against the front of his jeans, and grinds. Sebastian gasps.

“What…” he trails off as Jim works himself out of his jeans and slips Sebastian’s hand into his pants. His fingers brush tantalizingly against the lips of Jim’s cunt. “Oh,” Sebastian whispers, breathily. “Oh, Jim. You’re-”

“If you call me a girl,” Jim growls, “I’ll cut off your balls and make your mother eat them.”

“…You’re incredible,” Sebastian finishes. Well. Incredible. That’ll do nicely. Jim bites down lightly on Sebastian’s neck.

“Come on then,” he says. “I’ve been waiting so patiently for this.” Sebastian makes a small noise, halfway between a sigh and a whine. “Haven’t you?” Jim asks. Sebastian just nods. He looks awestruck, and Jim would laugh if he didn’t think it’d stop the whole thing right there and then. Poor, poor lovesick puppy. Sebastian tugs Jim’s shirt off, hands shaking, and presses a kiss to Jim’s chest. Jim hums contentedly.

“God, Jim,” Sebastian says, and really they’re one and the same to Moran, aren’t they? Jim feelsworshipped, in any case. He can feel Sebastian’s erection pressing against his thigh, through Sebastian’s horrible khaki trousers.

“I wasn’t kidding about the bed, come on,” Jim gets up and, now stripped down to his pants, leads a fully dressed Sebastian down the hallway to his bedroom. He pulls Seb down onto the bed with him. Jim runs his hands up Sebastian’s sides, pulling at his t shirt.

He’d wanted Moran since he first saw him. It had been summer, and Sebastian’s shirt had been wonderfully tight, and Jim had imagined those muscled arms holding onto his own hips. He’d had a male escort over within an hour of the meeting, fucking him into the mattress until he couldn’t breathe. This is better.

Sebastian’s finally, finally undressed, and his kisses are bruisingly rough. Jim opens his mouth, and savors the sensation of Sebastian’s tongue against his own, then bites at Sebastian’s lower lip as he pulls away. “Fuck,” he gasps. Sebastian’s hand is rubbing against the front of his pants, and Jim’s so wet already. Sebastian peels Jim’s pants off, then lowers his head between Jim’s legs and oh oh oh Sebastian’s tongue is right there. He sucks at Jim’s clit. Jim’s head falls back against the pillow. He lets himself moan, loud and wanton. “Yesss. Ah, yes. Sebastian,” Jim chokes out. Sebastian is thrusting his tongue inside Jim’s cunt, and then sucking at his clit again. It’s bliss. It’s heaven. It’s the closest Jim is ever going to get.

“Stop,” Jim gasps. “I’m too- I need you in me. Now. I need you in me now, Seb.” Sebastian looks up, cheeks flushed, chin glistening. “Come here,” Jim pleads, and he makes a mental note to make Sebastian hurt for this later, for making him beg.

“Yes,” Sebastian says. He crawls closer. Jim pulls him in for another kiss, tasting himself in Sebastian’s mouth. He wants Sebastian to reek of him, to belong to him completely. Sebastian’s erection hangs dark and heavy between the two of them. Jim thrusts his hips up. Sebastian’s hands finally find them, pushing Jim back down onto the bed. Oh, yes yes yes. He’s going to have bruised hips in the morning, a sign of Sebastian’s devotion imprinted into his skin.

“I don’t…do I need a condom?” Sebastian asks. Jim just laughs and shakes his head. He dealt with that problem a long time ago, and he knows Sebastian’s sexual history better than Sebastian does. Jim always does his homework. He reaches down, takes Sebastian’s cock in his hand, and rubs his cunt against the head.

“Inside me,” Jim repeats. “Now.” Sebastian’s hand flexes against Jim’s thigh. He slides in hard and fast, making Jim hiss at the exquisite pleasure intertwined with pain. His fingers grasp for purchase against Sebastian’s sweat-soaked back, digging in his nails. Sebastian gasps at that, and then begins to work his hips, cock reaching so deep inside Jim that he wants to cry out. He pushes himself up, meeting Sebastian’s thrusts. They’re moving in sync now. Sebastian’s mouth is at Jim’s throat, sucking hard. Jim’s cunt pulses in tandem with his heartbeat. One of his hands grabs at the back of Sebastian’s head, pulling lightly at his hair. “Harder,” Jim demands.

“Yes, Jim, yes, ah,” Sebastian pants. He picks up the pace. The pleasure is incredible, Jim feels the heat spreading from his core. He’s flying, he’s out beyond Earth’s orbit, he’s shooting into space, oh God. Jim lets go, only vaguely aware that he’s screaming Sebastian’s name. There’s a warmth spreading between Jim’s legs. Sebastian is breathing hard, he must have come, but Jim barely noticed. Seb is as still as he can be, shuddering slightly. Their eyes meet. Even now, Jim realizes, Sebastian is waiting for orders. Good boy.

“Go shower,” Jim orders. “You’re a mess.” Before Sebastian can get up, though, Jim pulls him in for another kiss, this one softened by the pleasure still coursing through his limbs, and the pride he feels at how well Sebastian performed. Jim smiles hazily up at Moran, and then lets him go. He’s going to have Moran as often as possible. Jim’s not one to deny himself any sort of pleasure. Sebastian is exactly what he needs, for now. He buries his face in his pillow and lets himself drift off to the sound of water hitting tile.


End file.
